Veilleuse
by kaisooexo
Summary: Jungkook tahu, jika dunia tak seterbuka itu. Ia tahu orientasinya berbeda— dia adalah seorang gay. Dan Jungkook juga tahu jika tak ada ruang bagi dirinya. Korea selatan bukanlah seterbuka itu untuk menerima kaum seperti dirinya. Dia hanya akan membuat keluarganya malu, sekeras apapun ia menyembunyikannya, semua juga akan tercium. Semua orang telah membencinya. Taekook Vkook
1. Prologue

**Veilleuse**

Prologue

Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung

Length: Chaptered

Warn: Mature for the languanges and some scenes, Bullying, Violence, Angst, Descriminance

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya dunia tidak seterbuka itu; tidak sedermawan itu menerima keadaanmu yang bahkan pada nyatanya adalah suatu kesalahan tak termaafkan.

kau berdiri diantara kaum mayor heteroditas yang sangat mengeluh-eluhkan tata krama, menganggap jika kehidupan yang bahagia adalah bagi orang-orang yang menganut kehidupan jaman kala yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi. menendang segala hal yang dirasa tak penting seperti segelintir kaum yang berbeda; dan Jungkook adalah salah satunya.

Terus bersembunyi mencicit bagai tikus got yang tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan— membisu, berharap jika dunia setidaknya berpihak pada kaum berbeda seperti mereka yang hanya segelintir.

Ya, Jungkook hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang sayangnya memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda; ia menyimpang, ia adalah seorang _gay_ —dan ia tahu itu adalah suatu kesalahan.

Dimana pada saat itu, hal seperti ini merupakan kesalahan dan suatu tindakan yang tak terampunkan; Korea Selatan tepat negara kelahirannya ialah merupakan negara yang sangat memegang teguh kehormatan dan tata krama, selalu memberikan pengajaran mengenai hal apa yang tabu dan hal apa yang umum. Melarang keras kepada setiap masyarakatnya untuk melakukan hal terlarang terutama yang menyangkut hal sosial.

Dan sekali lagi, Jungkook hanyalah remaja biasa yang terjebak dalam suatu ketakutannya sendiri; membungkam dan terkunci didalam suatu kebisuan ketidak adilan.

Dan, Jungkook sadar jika ia tidak akan bisa terus menyembunyikan jati dirinya, menyembunyikan diri dari tabir kehidupan. Ia hanya berharap, jika kehidupannya tak semenyedihkan gemerlap lampu malam yang ia sukai, tetap terlihat kelam walau sinar mengelilingi.— _**Veilleuse**_

.

.

.

.

Present proudly a fanfic which is dedicated to my beloved bias.

kaisooexo

.

.

.

.

 **CHARACTERS:**

—Jeon Jungkook

—kim Taehyung

—Do Kyungsoo

—Byun Baekhyun

—Kim Junmyeon

—Park Jimin

—Oh Sehun

—Park Chanyeol

—Kim Jongdae

—Kim Jongin

—Jung Hoseok role as Jeon Hoseok (Jungkook's second brother)

—Min Yoongi role as Jeon Yoongi (Jungkook's first brother)

—Kim Seokjin role as teacher

—Kim Namjoon as teacher

—Lee Seeunggi role as Jeon Seunggi (Jungkook's father)

— Im Yoona (Jungkook's mother)

—Jung Krystal

Etc;

Okay, datang dengan fanfic baru— dan ini chaptered; jadi ya ini juga tidak panjang seperti HIM dan mungkin hanya beberapa chapter saja. Mungkin akan menyelesaikan ini dulu; berhubung lagi malas melanjutkan HIM hehehe.

Ya, disini aku bakal lebih fokus kedunia Jungkook, pembulian, pertemanan, dan sedikit mengenai cinta. Aku berusaha ngebuat cerita ini senatural mungkin tanpa melebih-lebihkan bumbu hehehe. Cerita ini banyak terinspirasi dari film, fanfic dan dunia nyata yang aku tahu. So, don't hope too much if it will be focus on love story.

Dan yah, banyak member EXO yang aku cantumkan disini, bahkan menjadi peran utama juga. Sejujurnya bukan karena EXO adalah boyband kesukaanku (Nyatanya ia sih, aku itu EXO-L dan ARMY hehehe) melainkan aku sudah memikirkan siapa saja yang cocok dikarakter ini, dan juga ada juga yang diluar dari Exo dan Bts hehehe.

Dan sekali lagi, setting tempat akan lebih banyak didunia sekolah. Dan ya, ini sekolah khusus laki-laki; bukan asrama.

Disini, mereka is fucking 100% normal, kecuali beberapa (Masih rahasiah, kecuali Jungkook hahaha)

Oh ya, _**Veilleuse**_ adalah judul dari fanfic ini yang berarti 'gemerlap lampu malam' yang aku terjemahkan kebahasa prancis. Dan ini juga terinspirasi dari film boyslove korea Night Flight, film ini benaf-benar keren, dari semua film boyslove yang aku tonton, film ini merupakan 10/10 bagiku. Acting nya bagus sayang aku lupa nama mereka; padahal sudah kutulis dinote xD

.

.

.

.

Hope you get interested, and want to give me some comments or what, i receive your assumption, suggestion, critiques, etc

Salam Fanboy,

kaisooexo


	2. Chapter satu

**Veilleuse**

Chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung

Length: Chaptered

Warn: Mature for the languanges and some scenes, Bullying, Violence, Angst, Descriminance

.

.

.

.

Present proudly a fanfic which is dedicated to my beloved bias.

kaisooexo

.

.

.

.

 _12 Januari, 2008_

"Konfrontasi besar-besaran yang terjadi di Seoul, semakin menambah masalah negara, begitupula dengan inflansi yang semakin membengkak membuat rakyat menuntut presiden untuk mangkir dari jabatannya." Suara itu bergema dari dalam televisi, memberitahukan betapa buruknya situasi Korea Selatan sekarang. Menampilkan adegan demi adegan yang tertangkap didalam sana, cukup kacau balau untuk negara yang pada nyatanya telah merdeka enam puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Jungkook-ah, habiskan sarapanmu. Kau akan terlambat nanti." Ah, teriakkan itu mengalihkan pandangannya, ia hanya diam sembari menyendokkan kembali makanannya. Tangan kanannya asyik menekan tombol remot mencari-cari stasiun televisi apa yang menarik; jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Ia mendengus, segera menghabiskan makanannya.

"Jungkook-ah, kau mau Hyung jemput atau tidak nanti? Aku rasa, aku akan pulang cepat nanti." Itu Jeon Hoseok, kakaknya. Jungkook tampak berpikir, agak lama kemudian menggeleng kalem.

"Tidak perlu Hyung, Aku mungkin akan pulang sedikit lama. Pendalaman materi." Jungkook menjelaskan, sedangkan yang dijelaskan hanya mengangguk paham. Hoseok tersenyum, dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika adik kesayangan mereka telah tumbuh sebesar ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, belajarlah yang baik. Kau harus lulus universitas yang bagus, tidak seperti Hyungmu yang malas ini." Hoseok tertawa, tangannya mengelus penuh kasih kepala sang adik.

Jungkook tersenyum, sejujurnya ia mengiyakan balasan kakaknya itu. "Omong-omong dimana Ayah, Ibu, dan Yoongi Hyung, Hyung?" Kedua matanya celingukkan mencari sosok yang ia cari, biasanya rumahnya ini tidak pernah sehening ini jika ada ibunya. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan Hoseok yang sama ributnya.

"Ayah pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Kalau Ibu, subuh tadi ia mendapatkan telpon dari nenek, jika kakek sakit dan terus merengeki Ibu maka dari itu Ibu harus pergi dengan diantar Yoongi Hyung." Jungkook hanya mengangguk, beranjak dari duduknya sembari membawa piring yang ia pakai kedalam wastafel dikarenakan letak dapur dengan ruang tengah mereka tidaklah jauh. Setelah itu buru-buru memakai kaos kaki dan sepatunya ketika Hoseok yang mengingatkan jika sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pas.

Hoseok mewanti-wanti saat melihat Jungkook yang sudah bersiap-siap ingin pergi. Seperti biasa, terus mengingatkan Jungkook untuk langsung pulang. Jungkook hanya menjawab sekenanya, kemudian pergi.

Tatapan matanya beralih pada seorang pemuda pendek yang sedari tadi mendumel lucu akibat lama menunggunya. Jungkook tertawa mengabaikan bagaimana kesalnya Kyungsoo yang terus menjeritinya dari luar, hari ini pagi cukup indah. Mereka berdua mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda setelah Jungkook yang dengan tidak terimakasihnya langsung pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Jungkook bodoh,tunggu Aku!" Teriakkan Kyungsoo ikut menggema bersatu dengan udara dan ditelan dengan riuhnya suara kendaraan. Burung-burung ikut terbang, menghilang dari pandangan sesaat sepeda mereka berdua yang menembus lurusnya jalan. Jungkook masih saja terkekeh, mempercepat kayuhannya sedangkan Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengejar kaki panjang Jungkook.

Dan beruntung, mereka masih punya waktu banyak hanya sekedar untuk beristirahat sebelum bel masuk. Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo memicing tajam, cukup sebal dengan makhluk kurang ajar didepannya. Dadanya naik turun setelah menghadapi kenyataan jika dirinya sudah mengkayuh sepeda seperti dikejar hantu. Jungkook hanya tertawa, bahkan semakin keras dan lama. Tangannya mulai menyeka keringat didahinya.

"Lain kali Aku tidak sudi menjemputmu." Terdengar sarkatik dan mematikan, jawaban yang begitu telak dari remaja berkacamata itu. Ia semakin terlihat manis saat angin tak sengaja menghembus surainya yang mulai memanjang.

Dan, Jungkook tak ambil pusing dengan itu. "Terserahmu saja, Kyungsoo-ah, lagian Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku." Balasnya sambil melepaskan jas seragamnya dan menyampirkannya tepat disamping Kyungsoo duduk. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga seperempat lebih. Melihat sekeliling setelah itu membentuk posisi yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo gila.

"Kau masih tetap ingin melakukan hal aneh seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar manfaatnya dari satu dokterpun." Jungkook yang mendengar hanya mengangkat tangannya— tak peduli. Setelah itu kembali menjulurkan tangannya kedepan lurus membentuk sembilan puluh derajat, merapatkan kedua kakinya kemudian melakukan gerakan setengah jongkok lalu berdiri lagi, berulang-ulang.

"Ini akan menaikkan dan memperbaiki hormonmu Kyungsoo. Cobalah, Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan manfaatnya. Lihatlah mereka juga sering melakukan itu." Penuturan itu dibarengi dengan kepala Jungkook yang menunjuk murid-murid lain yang melakukan hal sama sepertinya.

"Karena kalian sama bodohnya, oh Tuhan kumohon berikan dia pencerahan."

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya setelah dirasa cukup, setelah itu mengambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Berkacalah pada dirimu yang hobi mengumpulkan perangko itu. Benar-benar tak berguna dan membuang uang. Kau harus ingat, jika negara kita sekarang berada dititik terendah perekonomian." Dasar sok bijak, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Sejujurnya yang dikatakan Jungkook memang ada benarnya; sepertinya Korea Selatan harus benar-benar bekerja keras sekarang. Lama hanya duduk berdiam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan pergi kekelas setelah bel berbunyi.

—00—

Jungkook mengamati kertas digenggamannya, entah sudah keberapa kali ia harus menelan kekecewaan, tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Matanya mengedar mendapati teman-temannya yang tertawa atau bahkan tak peduli dengan hasil tes mereka. Keningnya mengerut setelah mendapati Kim Junmyeon yang menghampirinya.

Sembari membawa kertas tesnya, Jungkook dapat melihat jika anak itu kembali mendapatkan nilai yang cukup bagus. " Jungkook, Aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini nilaimu cukup merosot." Perkataan ini cukup dikatakan kesimpatian jika tidak ada nada mengejek didalam sana, namun Junmyeon melakukannya.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan yang lain kecuali kau sudah tahu jika kau akan diterima di Universitas Seoul." Pemuda itu memperbaiki kacamatanya, sembari menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang tak berabu menatap Jungkook merendahkan, Jungkook akui pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu adalah pemuda penuh legalitas yang disayangi banyak guru, termasuk ketua kelas yang terdisiplin.

"Terkadang kau harus melakukan cara licik untuk merahinya. Kau tahukan bagaimana orang tuaku, sangat mengidami kesempurnaan begitupula denganku. Dan aku ingatkan padamu, jangan pernah berharap berada diatasku, teruslah seperti ini. Seperti mereka," Terdengar halus bagi Jungkook namun cukup menyakitkan, kedua matanya sedikit menajam menatap Junmyeon yang tersenyum padanya, setelah menunjuk kumpulan teman mereka yang lain.

"Ah, baiklah Aku pergi dulu Jungkook-ah. Selamat berjuang." Senyumnya lebar setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dalam kekesalannya.

Mengesampingkan kekesalannya, Jungkook kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia kembali menghela napas. Kursi itu kosong, sepertinya sudah satu minggu ia tidak datang—lagi. Tak terasa waktu sudah semakin senja, begtupula dengan bel yang berbunyi ikut mengakhiri masa belajar mereka, siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan beberapa yang sedikit lama berbenah, termasuk Jungkook.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jungkook, setelah berbicara sebentar pada yang lainnya. Ia meminta ijin pada Jungkook untuk pulang lebih cepat karena ia harus menemani ibunya kerumah paman mereka.

Seperti biasa rutinitas Jungkook hanyalah pergi sekolah, belajar, dan pulang. Cukup membosankan sebenarnya, tapi tidak untuk saat-saat ini. Kayuhannya semakin ia percepat ketika mengingat temannya yang berjanji untuk menemuinya lagi setelah beberapa hari bertemu. Kayuhannya semakin cepat setelah menyadari jika hari mulai gelap, dan pasti temannya sudah menunggu lama.

Kayuhannya terhenti seketika setelah melihat gedung tak terpakai yang berdiri tegak diperempatan jalan. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya setelah melihat sepeda lain yang sudah terparkir. Mengeratkan tasnya, setelah melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan berjalan masuk.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lama," Dia Byun Baekhyun, teman Jungkook. Ia hanya diam, melihat Baekhyun yang beranjak dari duduknya menaiki tangga.

"Hei, Ayolah. Apa kau tidak bosan terus berdiri disana?" Pertanyaan itu ikut terhembus bersama angin, membawa langkah Jungkook untuk ikut bersama Baekhyun.

Jungkook dapat melihat Baekhyun yang merentangkan tangannya membiarkan diri mereka yang dihembus oleh angin semilir, menatap indahnya kota dari atas balkon. Menikmati langit senja yang kian menggelap bersama dengan warna oranye-jingga yang ikut mengambang diatas langit.

Setelah ia merasakan sisi kanan pipinya yang terasa dingin, tertempel minuman kaleng ringan. Baekhyun terkekeh, memberikan minuman itu. "Minumlah kau tampak buruk dari empat hari yang lalu," celetukkan kembali menyadarkannya, apa benar raut wajahnya terlihat seperti itu.

Jungkook membuka minumannya, menegak dengan rakus sesudah Baekhyun yang menawarinya sepuntung rokok, namun ia menolaknya. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang menghembuskan asapnya kemana-mana.

"Jadi, ... hanya ada kita, lagi?" terlalu retoris jika ini adalah sebuah pertanyaan. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mendesah membuang puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya dalam-dalam.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya, "Aku rasa mereka hanya malu untuk bertemu. Kau tahukan bagaimana Gyeonggi ini, berbeda dengan Seoul yang pasti banyak seperti kita. Dan lihat masih ada beberapa lagi disekitar sini. Mengapa mereka terlalu pengecut, sih?" Tunjuknya pada Jungkook, Jungkook membuka ponselnya. Ya benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, masih ada beberapa lagi yang seperti mereka disini, tapi kenapa tidak ingin bertemu. Jungkook mengingat-ingat bagaimana dirinya yang akhirnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun setelah merasa jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang sama seperti dia dan dapat dipercaya; mereka menjalin pertemanan dari aplikasi gay, yah— Baekhyun dan Jungkook adalah seorang _gay._

Baekhyun melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang berkerut, tampak murung kelihatannya. "Hey, Jungkook-ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pemuda disekolah?"

Ah, Jungkook hampir lupa jika tidak adalagi rahasia antara mereka. "Biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah." Cukup singkat, dan sekali lagi membuat Baekhyun yang mendengarnya kembali tertawa.

"Yah, kau tahukan mencintai seorang pemuda yang normal itu cukup menyusahkan. Maka dari itu aku mati-matian menutup hati kepada pemuda normal." Jungkook tersenyum pahit, berterimakasih kepada mulut blakkan Baekhyun yang kembali mengingatkannya pada kenyataan, hidup tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Apapun itu, aku akan tetap mendukungmu Jungkook-ah, Aku selalu ada untukmu. Kau tidak akan _sendirian_ , setidaknya saat ini." Kali ini Jungkooklah yang tertawa diantara kalimat Baekhyun yang tidak lucu sama sekali, ia hanya mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya yang bahkan sudah terlihat lemah sebelum berperang.

Ia hampir lupa, jika menjadi seorang gay nyatanya adalah suatu kesalahan yang tak terhitung, bagaimana keengganan sosial yang menolak mereka; Jungkook dan Baekhyun secara mentah-mentah, menggap diri mereka adalah serangga bodoh yang meracunkan, menganggap mereka adalah sekumpulan manusia yang memiliki penyakit atau bahasa kasarnya adalah produksi manusia yang gagal.

 _Jungkook takut, sebenarnya._

Angin malam mulai berhembus, menandakan langit yang sudah menggelap. Baekhyun kembali memakai jas sekolahnya yang berbeda dengan Jungkook secara asal, membawa Jungkook lebih dekat dengan kota. Mereka dapat melihat betapa indahnya lampu-lampu yang membias dan membaur diantara kegelapan malam, meremang memberikan keindahan visual; Jungkook menyukainya.

"Kau tahu Jungkook-ah, disana aku pernah menemukan seseorang yang sama seperti kita." Ia menunjuk tepat diarah sebelah kanan mereka, Jungkook tak tahu jelas apa— ia hanya mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. "Namanya Kim Minseok, ia cukup tampan dan pintar. Kami sudah berteman hingga tiga bulan lamanya sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Dia juga baik, namun sedikit tertutup aku benar-benar beruntung menemuinya. Tapi, saat itu juga aku menemukan dirinya yang dihajar teman-temannya, aku terlalu takut menolongnya dan pada akhirnya ia meninggal. Kau tahu karena apa?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, membiarkan dirinya yang ikut terbawa suasana. Bibirnya bergetar saat melihat Jungkook yang menggeleng, ia melanjutkan. "Teman-temannya tahu jika Minseok adalah seorang gay, dan saat itu ia akhirnya diperlakukan seenaknya tanpa mau melawan. Aku sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk pindah saja kesekolahku, ... ta-tapi ia menolak. Dan bodohnya I-ia masih bisa tersenyum, sekalipun wajahnya yang sudah hampir bonyok dibuat teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya." Tangisan itu pecah, Jungkook hanya diam membiarkan Baekhyun yang sesenggukkan.

"—... itulah mengapa Aku selalu berpindah sekolah, Aku tidak sekuat Minseok, Jungkook-ah." Dan Jungkook sadar, jika mereka telah dianggap sebagai sampah dari sekelilingnya. Jungkook juga tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak, ia hanya berharap ia masih mampu bersembunyi hingga pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya walaupun ia tahu jika harapan dengan kenyataan jarang memberikan garis yang sama. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, bergumam jika mereka akan baik-baik saja walaupun sebenarnya Jungkook ragu akan hal itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengusap wajahnya dari air mata yang menggenang. Ia kembali terkekeh kali ini terlihat lebih lepas, kendati Jungkook tahu jika Baekhyun hanya berkamuflase. "Terimakasih Jungkook-ah, apapun yang terjadi Aku hanya berharap jika kau akan sekuat Minseok namun lebih beruntung." Mereka berdua tertawa, sekali-kali mengistirahatkan diri dari ketakutan yang terus menghadang sejenak melupakan pahitnya kehidupan diusia mereka yang masih sebiji jagung itu. Jungkook hanya berharap jika suatu saat mereka dapat diterima oleh sekeliling, itu saja. Bolehkah?

—00—

Jungkook merenungi dirinya, kembali mengkayuh dalam jalan yang basah. Ya, saat ini hujan dan bodohnya ia sama sekali tidak membawa jas hujan. Kayuhannya terhenti ketika melihat warung ramen, sepertinya ide bagus untuk berteduh dari hujan yang mulai menghujat.

"Paman, ramennya tiga." Pesannya setelah mengingat jika ia memiliki dua Hyung yang sama rakusnya dengannya, ia terkekeh pelan sembari melipat kemejanya seperempat lebih setelah merasakan basah dibajunya. Surainya ia kesampingkan membiarkan keningnya yang terpampang jelas, tak apalah asal tidak menganggu mata.

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya terhenti, melihat pemuda yang sedang membayar makanannya. Ia kenal siapa dia, hingga Jungkook dapat melihat pemuda itu yang berdiri disampingnya— didepan teras warung— menunggu hujan berhenti.

Dia, _Kim Taehyung._

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya, ia kembali mengingat perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya saling memilin antara ragu berbicara tapi tidak ingin membuang kesempatan; dan ia memilih obsi kedua. "Kenapa tidak datang, tadi?" Bukanya, belum berani menatap Taehyung. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang sedang menghidupkan pemantiknya— merokok.

Lamat-lamat ia memperhatikan pemuda disampingnya, tidak ada yang berubah sejak dulu. Dia masih tampan dan sangat menawan. Bagaimana kulitnya yang coklat itu melapisi tubuhnya, ditemani dengan dua buah anting yang tersemat ditelinganya. Jungkook menyukainya, jujur terlebih pada kedua bola mata yang berwarna coklat murni itu. Ia menggeleng pelan saat merasakan asap rokok Taehyung yang mengepul menyentuh organ penciumannya dan terbatuk.

"Jika kau tidak pergi sekolah besok, Guru Kim Seokjin akan memberikanmu surat panggilan. Aku sudah menelponmu kemarin, tapi tak ada jawaban. Apa kau mengganti nomormu?" Taehyung hanya diam, ia membuang rokoknya membiarkan asap dan api yang mati diguyur hujan. Mengambil payungnya, setelah itu pergi.

Jungkook mendesah, masih saja sama. Lamunannya membuyar saat panggilan pelayan datang. Setelah membayarnya, Jungkook langsung bergegas, dilihat dari arlojinya sekarang sudah cukup malam untuk pulang dari sekolah, hujan hujan yang serintikpun tak ia pedulikan lagi sekalipun dengan beberapa lubang jalan yang ditutupi genangan air yang bahkan hampir membuatnya jatuh; ia tak peduli. Saat ini ia hanya ingin pulang, meredakan jantungnya dan bergumul dalam selimut.

—••—

Note: fanfic ini memang tidak panjang, tapi Aku usahain update cepat, karena Aku nulis di ponsel.

Berikan tanggapan kalian, hmm.


	3. Chapter dua

**Veilleuse**

Chapter 2

Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung

Length: Chaptered

Warn: Mature for the languanges and some scenes, Bullying, Violence, Angst, Descriminance

.

.

.

.

Present proudly a fanfic which is dedicated to my beloved bias.

kaisooexo

.

.

.

.

Tetap saja, keadaan yang sudah begitu pelik tak mungkin lagi ditambah dengan kenyataan pahit yang Jungkook perbuat sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar, menunduk ketakutan berusaha menghindar dari tatapan marah sang ayah. Tubuhnya kian mengecil sesaat ibunya yang juga ikut mengomeli dirinya panjang lebar dengan temanan Hoseok yang berusaha meredakan amarah orang tua mereka. Ya, Jungkook tahu ia bersalah tapi ini sudah dua hari sejak dirinya bolos dari pendalaman materi.

"Jungkook, dengarkan Ayah. Teruslah bersekolah dengan baik, ini kali pertama dan terakhirnya kau membolos dari lesmu. Dunia sudah semakin hancur karena inflansi ini yang berarti perekonomian juga akan ikut hancur. Ingat ayahmu ini hanya seorang pegawai biasa yang hanya berharap pada suatu instansi. Jadi, belajarlah dengan benar hingga kau lulus dan duduk di Universitas Seoul. Ayah tidak ingin melihatmu menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun atau kau yang sedang menyukai siapapun. Gunakan waktumu, dan belajarlah." Satu tutupan panjang yang benar-benar melegakan hati Jungkook, mau bagaimanapun ayah dan ibunya benar sekarang tidak ada waktu baginya untuk memikirkan kesenangan dan bersantai-santai; tapi nyatanya Jungkook merasa tertekan dengan semua ini. Memang benar, orang tuanya tidak pernah menuntut lebih tapi seakan ini semua adalah permintaan tersirat.

Jungkook menatap Hoseok yang tersenyum padanya, diam-diam ia sangat bersyukur memiliki kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Setelah pergi dari hadapan mereka Jungkook lekas pergi menuju kamarnya— menutup rapat-rapat tak bersisa.

Karena hanya disini, ia dapat membuka topengnya. Melepas kepalsuannya yang ikut mencair bersama dengan ketakutannya.

Langit sudah malam, anginpun ikut bertiup seperti biasanya; mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan— entah kenapa hari ini sering-sering hujan. Jungkook membuka kedua daun jendelanya lebar-lebar membiarkan angin malam ikut meruak di dalam ruangannya. Hatinya menghangat, ditemani dengan senyuman manisnya ketika mengingat jika seseorang itu menuruti perkataannya tempo hari. Sudah dua hari berturut-turut Kim Taehyung hadir kesekolah walau hanya duduk tenang tanpa hasrat untuk belajar.

Tapi tidak masalah, itu sudah cukup bagi Jungkook. Karena seberapa ternodanya Taehyung tetap dimatanya Taehyung adalah suatu ilusi nyata yang selalu mampu membuatnya berkorban.

Taehyung adalah lelaki, b _egitupula dengan dirinya_.

Dan Jungkook tidak peduli, ia cukup pintar hanya untuk menyadari jika orientasinya berbelok. Jikalau diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan ia akan melakukannya; tapi malangnya dunia tak sebaik itu. Maka mau tak mau, dirinya harus diam dan bertahan dalam mengunci semuanya rapat-rapat. Bahkan tidak mungkin untuk memberitahu siapapun; karena ini tidak sama layaknya kabar bahagia yang ingin mereka dengar.

Jungkook rasa, dirinya adalah manusia yang munafik sekarang, entah sudah berapa lama ia memakai topeng tak terlihat ini— berpura-pura tersanjung pada dunia yang nyatanya hanya berpura-pura pada dirinya yang lemah ini, berusaha bersikap senormal ini didepan dunia yang bahkan terlalu kotor untuk dipijaki.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, berjongkok sebentar meraba-raba kolong tidur mencari sesuatu. Sebuah kotak besar yang ia lapisi beberapa lembar koran berharap jika sewaktu-waktu kotak ini tidak akan menarik perhatian orang tuanya jika mereka menemukannya.

Membukanya perlahan, menatapi segala benda yang ia kumpul sejak lama. Ini semua tentang dirinya, jati dirinya dan kehidupannya sebenarnya.

Itu, beberapa majalah khusus gay yang ia dapat dari teman sesamanya dulu sebelum ia mengenal Baekhyun. Sejujurnya ia sadar, jika ia sama sekali tidak terlalu tertarik dengan wajah disetiap majalah itu tapi rasanya cukup sulit untuk dijelaskan jika alasan sebenarnya adalah—...

"Bodoh! kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Kenapa Kau selalu terus menghantuiku, huh?" Ia menatap beberapa polaroid dengan wajah orang itu, mengingat kembali masa lalu yang pernah terjadi antara mereka.

— _...Seorang Kim Taehyung._

—00—

Bel telah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu, menyisakan sekumpulan pemuda yang asik bercengkrama dengan temannya, mengobrol tak jelas membicarakan apapun yang cocok dijadikan obrolan.

Pemuda tinggi itu menghentikan tawanya setelah mungkin membicarakan hal-hal yang lucu kepada temannya.

"Kau seharusnya mendengar perkataan si Namjoon bangsat itu," celetuk salah satunya; Oh Sehun.

Jongin mengangguki, bibirnya masih mengunyah makanan ringan yang ia minta dari teman sejawatnya Park Jimin. "Aku dengar bodoh, Kau tahukan mulut sih bangsat itu benar-benar pedas. Memang sudah sekuat apa dia mengocok dengan istrinya itu. Aku yakin penisnya bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri dalam hitungan menit." Dan mereka semua tertawa mengabaikan teman-teman lain yang mungkin sedikit terganggu dengan ocehan kotor mereka lagian juga apa pedulinya semua penghuni di sini juga pemilik penis.

"Aku yakin, selain olahraga tidak ada lagi keahliannya. Bodoh sekali istrinya mau menikah dengannya, yakin saja spermanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil." Itu Jimin yang menyahuti, jari-jarinya membuku putih saat mengingat perkataan Namjoon tadi— Guru olahraga mereka yang habis mengolok-olok dirinya.

"Dan jangan lupakan dengan hinaan dia padamu, Jimin-ah. Apa tadi? Dia bilang jika penis dapat dilihat melalui ukuran tangan? Tidak tahu saja seberapa besar penismu ya, hahaha." Yang lain hanya mengangguki sembari memegang penis mereka sendiri kemudian semakin tertawa.

"Kalau Kau mau, ajak tanding saja si Namjoon itu milik siapa yang paling besar."

Jimin mendelik tajam, memutar matanya bosan. Tangannya ikut mencengkram sisi bangku yang ia duduki. "Kau pikir Aku apa? Gay yang tiba-tiba ereksi karena melihat burung orang? menjijikkan. Aku lebih bagus menunjukkan penisku pada Yeri, Kau tahu tetanggaku itu hampir saja kuperkosa kalau saja Aku sadar Aku mau belum jadi ayah— yah Chanyeol keparat!" Jimin mengaduh keras setelah menerima pukulan tak main main dari raksasa di kelasnya yang hanya dibarengi dengan tawaan yang lainnya.

Tapi kali ini mereka terdiam setelah mendengar celetukkan dari Kim Jongdae, mengerinyitkan kening mereka satu-satu. Jongdae menatap mereka jengah. "Apa?! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, hey kau Sehun Kau pikir Aku gay, bangsat!"

"Tunggu-tunggu Kau tahu dari mana Jika ada anak yang mati karena deskriminasi gay? Aku baru tahu, dia sekolah dimana?" Itu Jongin, dia lebih terlihat mengebuh daripada penasaran. Mereka semua memposisikan Jongdae ditengah dan mulai menyusun tempat secara melingkar. Kalau tentang gudang informasi, kalian bisa serahkan itu semua pada Jongdae walau akan berakhir dengan amukan karena terkadang Sehun suka sekali menyebutnya biang gosip padahal mereka sendiri yang ingin mendengar— tetap saja diawali oleh bibir Jongdae sendiri.

Jongdae mengambil napas, dia menatap satu orang diluar wilayah mereka. Itu Taehyung, yang memejamkan matanya setiap hari hanya untuk tidur kadang ia bingung mengapa mereka semua bisa setakut itu pada Taehyung. "Kau Tahu SMA yang tidak jauh dari perempatan ini? Di sana sekolahnya. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi asal kalian tahu sepupuku yang menceritakannya padaku— si Minggyu, karena dia juga yang ikut mendeskriminasi anak itu, siapa ya.. Ah, kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Minseok."

Chanyeol melipat bibirnya kedalam, posisi berpikir. "Aku tidak mengenalnya, tidak pernah tahu ada nama sekonyol itu." Jongdae yang mendengar langsung mendelik, cukup heran dengan sifat temannya yang suka sekali memotong pembicaraan. "Makanya Kau jangan memotong pembicaraanku Bodoh! Dengar dulu, dia memang bukan anak yang terkenal karena dia cuma siswa biasa yang kebetulan pintar. Rata-rata murid di sana hanya ingin memanfaatkan kepintaran dia dan yah kecoa itu tidak pernah melawan bahkan saat salah satu temannya yang menemukan potongan majalah gay di dalam tasnya." Jongdae terdiam sejenak, hanya sekedar ingin melihat bagaimana mimik teman yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba sudah ikut saja Junmyeon di tempat duduk mereka, walau hampir emosi karena Jimin yang pelit berbagi tempat padanya.

"Setelah itu apa reaksi mereka? Ah, apa sepupumu teman sekelas dia?" Jongdae menggeleng. Ia tampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. "Minggyu tidak sekelas dengan anak itu, tapi kelasnya ada disampingnya. Kalian tahu apa? Setelah kejadian itu, anak itu hampir setiap hari mendapatkan deskriminasi, terlebih dia juga bodoh dan terlalu lemah. Tidak ada murid yang mau menolongnya, terlebih lagi guru. Minggyu sih senang-senang saja, karena dia senang saja memukul anak orang. Dan yang membuatku semakin terkejut saat mendengar ceritanya itu adalah—,"

Junmyeon— ketua kelas mereka langsung menyela, ia menatap kesal Jongdae begitupula dengan yang lainnya. "Kalau Kau bermaksud ingin membuat penasaran, kami akan pergi." Yang lainnya mengangguki. Jongdae mendesah, dia paling malas jika berhadapan dengan ketua kelas pendek berkaca mata itu. "Kalian tidak asyik. Karena kata Minggyu jika anak itu menyimpan aplikasi gay di ponselnya, dan kalian tahu apa? Minggyu menemukan salah satu pengguna yang menarik perhatiannya, sampai sekarang sepertinya masih aktif karena setelah kematian Minseok, ponselnya itu masih disimpan oleh temannya Minggyu. Dan yang membuat Minggyu menceritakan ini semua karena pengguna aplikasi laknat itu ternyata berada di dalam satu wilayah sekolah kita. Kutekankan sekali lagi, di dalam satu wilayah kita." Jongdae tersenyum jahat, setelah melihat mimik wajah teman-temannya yang terkejut tak percaya menatap Jongdae, sedikit berbangga dalam hati karena informasi yang ia berikan bukanlah sekedar informasi biasa.

"Satu wilayah di sekolah kita? Wow cukup berani ternyata. Di sekolah umum saja, si Minseok itu sampai meninggal apalagi di sekolah khusus laki-laki seperti ini. Aku jamin, jika menemukannya Aku akan melakukan pendeskriminasian terhadap Dia, orang-orang seperti mereka itu menjijikkan. Harus dimusnahkan." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut tajam Sehun, mereka semua tertawa dan mengamini berharap orang itu cepat mereka temukan.

Tanpa tahu,

Bagaimana,

Seorang Jeon Jungkook,

 _Yang berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya_. Ia menyesal telah mencoba menguping pembicaraan segerombolan temannya itu. Seharusnya ia dengan baik hati menulis catatannya— menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo tanpa mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jungkook mengigit bibirnya tertahan tak terasa beberapa butir keringat membasahi keningnya, telinganya terasa sakit ketika mendengar mereka yang tertawa dan semakin mencela kaum sepertinya.

Jungkook menutup kedua matanya erat-erat, meremas pegangannya terhadap balpoin yang ia pegang. Lebih baik ia beranjak dari tempat ini, daripada harus menelan pahit-pahit emosinya yang sudah menjalar ke ubun-ubun.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari gelagat temannya langsung menatap Jungkook, ada apa dengan anak itu. "Hei, Kook-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa, Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Jungkook menoleh balas menatap pandangan khawatir Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mengangguk enggan memberi kata-kata. Kyungsoo yang tahu bagaimana sifat Jungkook akhirnya hanya hening begitu saja dan kembali melanjutkan catatannya. Selang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba ada seorang adik kelas yang menyebut namanya dari balik pintu kelas mereka. Guru Seokjin memanggilnya.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dirinya, terduduk gelisah sembari menunggu Seokjin selaku wali kelasnya. Jarang sekali bagi dirinya untuk dipanggil kedalam ruangan konseling seperti ini. Apa Jungkook membuat kesalahan? Seingatnya tidak, hari-hari ini ia tidak melakukan kesalahan— kecuali membolos dua kali dari pendalaman materi, tapi itu sudah selesai.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan yang berjalan ke arahnya, mengambil tempat dihadapan Jungkook. Wajahnya begitu teduh, lembut dan pengertian. Tapi sejujurnya itulah yang membuat Jungkook semakin takut dan cemas. Ia menatap satu map yang sedang dipegang oleh Seokjin. "Siang Jungkook-ah," diawali dengan sapaan dan senyum manis dari Seokjin membuat Jungkook terlihat kikuk, ia membalasnya cukup ragu sambil tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah, tidak ingin memotong waktu belajarmu tapi Aku harus memberi tahukanmu masalah ini." Seokjin langsung menyerahkan map yang dipegangnya kepada Jungkook yang langsung diterima olehnya. Jungkook mulai membuka dan membaca itu perlahan. "Itu adalah rangkap nilai kamu dalam dua bulan ini. Nilai kamu mengalami penganjlokkan yang cukup drastis Jungkook-ah. Ada apa?" Jungkook yang mendengar sempat mencuri tatapannya dari Seokjin yang menatapnya lembut, perlahan ia menutup map yang diberikan Seokjin padanya.

Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, kedua kakinya saling menumpu memijak satu sama lain berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Ia menggeleng pelan, dan mencoba bertingkah sewajar mungkin. "Ah, tidak.. tidak ada Seongsanim." Jungkook yang ditatap secara intens seperti itu semakin membuatnya ciut dengan terpaksa Jungkook langsung memutuskan kontak mata antara mereka, masih sibuk menenangkan kegugupannya. Seokjin mendesah, menghela napas berat kemudian tersenyum lembut dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Kamu tahu Jungkook-ah, apapun yang terjadi saat ini cobalah berpikir secara realistis. Dunia itu tak lebih dari penjabaran yang rasional, pikirkan hanya satu; masuk Universitas Seoul dan sukses. Belajarlah." Setelah itu Jungkook dapat merasakan tangan Seokjin yang mengelus rambutnya lembut, mengusap lengannya perlahan. "Ah baiklah, Kamu bisa masuk ke kelas. Seongsanim harus mengajar lagi." Jungkook hanya mengangguk hormat dan langsung buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan konseling.

.

.

.

.

.

Pikirannya tampak lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, menjelimatnya dengan tali pikiran yang terus mengikat dan mengekangnya. Kayuhannya semakin tak terarah lupa jika di mana posisinya sekarang. Air matanya terus jatuh mengalir begitu saja dengan kasar Jungkook mengusapnya dan memutuskan untuk parkir di sisi jalan.

Ia sesenggukan, hatinya terasa sakit— sesak begitupula dengan kedua punggungnya yang seakan tertimpa benda kasat mata. Ini bukan kali pertamanya bagi Jungkook menangisi hal seperti ini, menangisi segala keputusan yang ia buat sendiri. Jungkook ketakutan, ia sendirian tidak ada siapa-siapa; tidak ada yang mau mengerti bagaimana dirinya. Dia tidak tahu kemana Baekhyun, sudah hampir seminggu ini mereka tidak berhubungan, dan itu semakin membuatnya bingung harus mengadu pada siapa karena tidak ada tempat selain Baekhyun. Segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ia takutkan terus terbayang di benaknya, semua hal buruk yang ia khawatirkan mau tak mau pasti akan terkuak juga dan sejujurnya Jungkook sama sekali tidak siap menghadapi itu semua— tidak tahu sapai kapan.

Ia sekarang terduduk di batu trotoar jalan menatapi mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang terlalu cepat karena langit yang kian menggelap. Wajahnya basah sekarang, ia seperti orang bodoh mengusap air mata di pipinya. Pakaiannya tak lagi serapih di sekolah, kusut dimana-mana. Jungkook hanya terdiam, melamuni entah apa.

Jungkook merogoh sakunya mengambil benda berkotak berlayar tipis itu. Kepalanya semakin sakit saat mengingat perkataan teman-temannya itu. Ia ingin marah, berteriak dan menyangkali semuanya jika menjadi seorang gay tidak seburuk itu, tidak sehina itu, dan tidak semenjijikkan itu. Mereka juga hanya manusia biasa sama seperti yang lainnya; apa menyukai sesamamu adalah suatu kesalahan? Jika ingin menolak pastilah Jungkook akan menolak ini semua tapi dia tidak bisa, semua ini berjalan tanpa ia sadari dan ia tidak akan menyesalinya.

Jari-jarinya bergerak menyentuh permukaan layar yang berkedip membias kewajahnya. Wajahnya sirat akan keraguan, ia menjilat bibirnya yang agak kering cukup terasa hambar. "Aku harus menghapus Aplikasi ini," Tatapannya tepat menuju aplikasi yang ia unduh sekitar beberapa bulan lalu.

Tapi kembali ia urungkan, air matanya kembali menetes dan dengan cepat ia mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam sakunya. Bibirnya terkatup-katup sesaat membayangkan jika hanya Baekhyunlah tempatnya berkeluh kesah, hanya Baekhyun.

Karena mereka adalah sama.

—00—

 **Note:** Ah, sekali lagi maaf segala janji saya teringkar begitu saja. Maafkan, karena banyak kehidupan duniawi yang harus di urus dan sejujurnya saya hanya takut jika fanfik ini tidak sesuai dengan pikiran kalian ( saya sempat menulis dan menghapus kembali karena merasa jika apa yang saya tulis terlalu berlebihan dan jauh dari konteks sesungguhnya dan banyak pertimbangan juga T.T) dan maaf saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun.

Dan untuk pertemuan dengan Taehyung, mohon maaf saya memang membuatnya lambat. Karena ya terlalu aneh bagi saya jika Taehyung muncul tiba-tiba dan mereka menjalin hubungan (ups! Sepertinya spoiler xD) tapi janji chapter tiga Taehyung muncul dan saya akan berusaha update lebih cepat. Kali ini fokus ke sini dan fanfik vmin kookmin saya dulu, kalau belum baca monggo dibaca^^

Senin, 17 Juli 2017

Salam fanboy,

kaisooexo


End file.
